Circa year 2018, we have witnessed progress in wireless technology over the years. It is not a matter of distant memory that when cellular phone calls were made, one hoped not have that call dropped (failed) before finishing a conversation or one hoped that the call would have clarity throughout the call. Since 2001 (from 2G days to now 4G), we have seen improvements in voice quality, secure connections, data bandwidth, and data speed; but fundamental problems still remain. Such problems include network coverage limitations, as well as, problems using a given cell phone in multiple regions, countries, and/or globally. Often such problems are due, at least in part, that the given cell phone may have hardware and/or software features limiting its use to particular type of network, or limiting its use to a network operated by a specific service provider. The cell phones of today, including smartphones, do not work well for data transmission, including calls, in bad coverage areas, during traffic congestion, moving from network to another operated by different service providers, or across diverse geographic regions, such as across different countries or globally.
There is a need in the art for a smartphone that can connect to technologically diverse and different networks (e.g., terrestrial based cellular and/or Wi-Fi networks and/or satellite based networks), as well as different networks being operated by different service providers.
It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.